terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, ayah
by kyoya misaki
Summary: Seorang professor yang berhasil menciptakan ciptaannya yaitu "human android". Namun,"human android"nya merasa tidak berguna saat bukan dia yang bisa mewujudkan impian penciptanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya? penasaran? RnR please!


Aloha readercchi~ Kyo kembali lagi... iya iya kyo tau.. kyo gak bertanggung jawab gak ngelanjutin fanfic kyo sebelumnya. Tapi nanti kyo lanjutin… Masalahnya kyo belom dapet ilham(?). Tapi tenang aja gak bakal discontinued kok. Nah ini kan fanfic baru, jadi kyo kasih petunjuk.

pairing: Kiyokai , slash: yuuma x kaito.

Udah itu doank kalo dikasih tau semua nanti gak seru O(o)O..

Saa~ happy reading minna!

* * *

Tahun 2140,Vocanopolis, Kiyoteru's laboratory,00.00 am

Terlihat seorang professor muda yang kini tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Hiyama Kiyoteru,adalah nama dari professor itu. Ia sedang sibuk menyempurnakan ciptaannya yang berada di dalam tabung air. Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya ia berhasil menciptakan "human android" yang selama ini ia impikan,"human android" yang bisa berpikir dan berlaku mirip seperti manusia walau untuk urusan perasaan dan sifat tak terlalu sama seperti manusia. Lalu ia mengeluarkan dan menggendong keluar ciptaannya itu. "human android"nya kini terkulai lemas karena dingin yang menyerang tubuh polosnya dan menyesuaikan dirinya dengan lingkungan barunya kini. Mengetahui bahwa ciptaannya itu kedinginan, Kiyoteru lantas menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang lumayan tebal. Ciptaannya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kiyoteru yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Rasa senang dan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kaito, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kaito." Bisik Kiyoteru di telinga ciptaannya itu, Kaito.

"Ka..i..to. Wata..shi no na..mae wa Kaito(1)" ucap Kaito dengan suaranya yang masih lemah

"Ha'i. Kimi no namae wa Kaito.(2)" Ucap kiyoteru membenarkan perkataan Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum kecil saat ia mengetahui namanya. Iris _sapphire_nya menatap kearah wajah Kiyoteru. Ia penasaran dengan orang yang telah memberikan nama untuknya.

"Soshi..te, ki..mi wa dare?(3)" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku? Panggil saja aku ayah" jawab Kiyoteru dengan senyum kecil.

"A..yah.. terima kasih." Ucap Kaito dan kemudian tertidur kembali dalam gendongan Kiyoteru.

"Sama-sama,Kaito." Bisik Kiyoteru lembut.

* * *

Terima kasih &

Selamat Tinggal,ayah

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik crypton

Klo fanfic ini baru punya kyo.

.

.

.

* * *

Tahun 2141, Crypton's company, 7.00 am

Pagi yang cerah, pagi yang bagus untuk Kiyoteru dan Kaito yang kini sedang berjalan bersama ke tempat yang dinamai "Crypton's company", tempat dimana semua penyanyi terkenal seperti Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo dan Yukio Yuuma pertama kali bersinar disini. Mereka berdua disini bukan hanya sekedar melihat lihat saja, tapi mereka mendapat pesan untuk datang ke "Crypton's company".

* * *

_Flashback:on_

_Kiyoteru sibuk dengan komputernya sementara Kaito hanya bisa berguman kecil melihat burung kecil terbang dan bermain di atas pohon di taman rumahnya. Kaito beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah taman. Melihat bunga, berbincang dengan burung kecil… yah memang kelihatan seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan hatinya terlalu lembut untuk anak remeja yang seusia dengannya. Itulah yang membuat Kiyoteru tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Kaito yang masih polos dan jauh dari pengaruh dunia. Kiyoteru yang masih sibuk dengan Komputernya, tiba tiba saja mendapat pesan yang berisi_

_ Kiyoteru_

_Selamat pagi, Hayama-san. Kami dari Crypton Company. Kami mendengar tentang Human Android yang telah anda ciptakan. Jika anda tidak keberatan, kami mengundang anda untuk datang ke Crypton Company satu minggu lagi. Kami akan sangat menghargai kedatangan anda. Terima kasih._

_From: Crypton Company._

_Kiyoteru tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca. "Crypton Company"? itu adalah salah satu tempat yang selalu diimpikan olehnya dan sekarang perusahaan itu memanggilnya? Ia sempat tidak percaya. Namun setelah beberapa lama ia percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Ia pun memanggil Kaito yang sedang asik bermain ditaman. Kaito yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh dan berjalan kearah kiyoteru._

_"__Kenapa ayah? Sepertinya ayah terlihat senang…" ujar Kaito._

_"__Kau benar Kaito, ayah mendapat pesan dari Crypton Company untuk datang seminggu lagi. Dengan mu." Ucap Kiyoteru tidak lupa dengan senyum khasnya._

_"__Kalau begitu selamat ayah… aku senang" ucap Kaito dengan senyum lembut._

_"__Arigatou, Kaito." Kiyoteru berkata sambil mengelus kepala Kaito._

_Flashback: off_

* * *

Kini mereka berada di depan pintu kantor direktur "Crypton's company". Kiyoteru menekan tombol _intercom_ yang ada di depan pintu. Baru saja ingin menekan tombol, pemuda dengan rambut bewarna ungu dan pink datang dan memanggil Kiyoteru. Kaito yang memang belum pernah melihat dunia luar merasa gugup dan takut bertemu mereka, ia pun bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kiyoteru.

"Konnichiwa,Kiyoteru-sensei! Osashiburi desu'ne..(4)" sapa pemuda dengan rambut pink.

"Yuuma, Gakupo, Osashiburi nee…" jawab Kiyoteru.

_'__Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka kenal dengan ayah?' _batin Kaito.

Kiyoteru berbincang bincang dengan Yuuma dan Gakupo. Gakupo memberitahu bahwa direktur sedang ada meeting dan 15 menit lagi akan pun membicarakan masa lalu. Merasa diabaikan Kaito menarik kecil jas Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru yang menyadari jasnya ditarik, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kaito yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kiyoteru tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Kaito.

_'__Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Kaito jadi begitu cengeng. Seingatku,aku tidak memprogram dia menjadi cengeng' _ batin Kiyoteru.

Yuuma dan Gakupo yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua merasa penasaran siapakah pemuda –yang imut untuk ukuran mereka- yang berada disamping Kiyoteru.

"Ngg..Kiyoteru-sensei, siapa pemuda yang ada disampingmu itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan kepada kalian. Dia adalah Human Android yang aku ceritakan pada kalian waktu itu. Namanya adalah Kaito." Jawab Kiyoteru

Yuuma dan Gakupo mengangguk bersamaan. Beberapa lama kemudian, direktur datang setelah selesai dengan rapatnya. Kiyoteru mengucapkan salam pada direktur sementara Yuuma dan Gakupo pergi kerena akan ada rekaman sebentar lagi.

* * *

Didalam ruangan direktur, Kiyoteru bebincang bincang dengan direktur. Ia mengatakan bahwa Kaito, yang notabenenya hanya sebuah* Human Android juga bisa bernyanyi layaknya manusia. Direktur mempersilahkan Kaito untuk bernyanyi. Kaito yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan bernyanyi _"Last night, Good Night" _ yang memang hanya lagu itu yang bisa ia nyanyikan selama satu tahun terakhir.

Direktur yang mendengar nyanyian dari Kaito terlihat menikmati nyanyian dari Kaito. Suara Kaito yang di_ set_ dalam _soft mode _membuat lagu itu kedengaran lebih bagus dari pada aslinya. Ketika kaito sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut, Kiyoteru meminta pendapat dari sang Direktur.

"Jadi bagaimana,_sir_? Anda menyukainya?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

"Ku akui kalau suara Kaito memang bagus. Namun seperti anda ketahui bahwa dalam perusahaan kami sudah banyak sekali penyanyi laki laki dan kami sedang mencari penyanyi perempuan. Maaf sekali Hayama-san, Kaito tidak bisa kami terima" pria itu menjelaskan.

Kaito yang mendengar hal itu merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Maksudnya, hey, ayahmu mengharapkan mu untuk bisa masuk kedalam salah satu perusahaan terkenal dan saat impian itu sudah didepan mata, kau tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpi ayah mu hanya dengan alasan gender? Ia tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa.

"Ngg..mungkin saya bisa menciptakan human android perempuan. Tapi butuh waktu lama untuk menciptakannya. Apa tuan tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

Oh, Kiyoteru… taukah kau bahwa Kaito merasa lebih sakit hati saat mendengar perkataanmu tadi? Kaito merasa semakin tidak berguna. Ia ingin sekali melampiaskan perasaannya. Namun, ia hanya Human Android. Bisa apa dia? Menangis? Ah, author rasa Human Android tidak bisa menangis karena ia hanya sebuah robot, dan robot apa yang bisa menangis?

"Baiklah, saya bisa menunggu. Namun bisakah dalam waktu tiga bulan Human Androidmu selesai?" Tanya Direktur.

Kiyoteru berpikir sebentar, memperkirakan berapa lama Human Androidnya mungkin akan selesai sampai ia menjawab,

"Mungkin, tiga bulang lebih dari cukup untuk saya mengerjakan Human Android perempuan,_sir_." Jawab Kiyoteru.

Mereka pun sepakat.

Sementara disisi yang lain Kaito yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam, tanpa tau hal apa yang harus ia perbuat.

To be Continued.

* * *

Translate:

(1)kaito, namaku adalah kaito

(2) ya, namamu adalah Kaito

(3) lalu, siapa kamu?

(4)Kiyoteru-sensei! sudah lama tidak berjumpa!

*untuk sebuah itu kan ceritanya kaito robot, bukan manusia...

* * *

Hehehe… kyo php… Continuenya ditengah tengah… tadi rencana pengen bikin one shoot tapi kepanjangan… takut readercchi capek bacanya *perhatian* tapi kalo kurang panjang, tenang aja chapter berikutnya kyo panjangin… ^o^/

Saa~ the last word see you and please give me review!

V

V

V

V


End file.
